Decompossiton
by The Walking Reedus
Summary: She sits here in the crawl space, watching the decomposing form of the body that she once inhabited. Where most would start the process with denial, she was deprived of that. She tried to ignore it, pretend it was nothing more then horrendous nightmare.


**Title:** Decomposition

**Raiting**: M

**A/N:** Just a little one-shot I wrote depicting Violet in a different light, coping with things in a way only one would in The Murder House. This is different from my other stories so be kind. ^_^ Let me know what you think.

**(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

* * *

><p>That empty void that formed long before her death, the void she filled with the dull pain of the sting of the flesh being torn by the razor, the void that had been momentarily filled with the young naive notion of love was now being filled with the cancerous darkness, eating and rotting away at any remainder of life that crossed over with her.<p>

'_You're doing it wrong, if you're trying to kill yourself you cut vertically, they can't stitch that up... '_ Violet felt her eyes begin to sting and swell with her frustrated unshed tears. She clenched her little fists, nails puncturing the tender flesh of her palm. Cutting was her release, take the emotional pain she was tortured by and channel it in a form she controlled.

_"If you're trying to kill yourself, you might also try locking the door…" _Her hands were pale, a complete contrast to the red that waslanguidly leaving a trail down her wrists. Tears streamed down her face as the sob that she was holding back dropped her to her knees, wracking her entire frame. His words of suicide ironic and bitter in her circumstance.

She sits here in the crawl space, watching the decomposing form of the body that she once inhabited. Where most would start the process with denial, she was deprived of that. She tried to ignore it, pretend it was nothing more then horrendous nightmare. However when your forced to stand over your body, look at the unwanted truth before you, there is no going back.

It bothered her at first watching the blowflies fly from inside her open mouth, crawl in and out of her nostrils, the white of her eyes peaking through parted eyes. Even in death her face showed the signs of the anguish and turmoil that was beginning to consume her. But as time past by it became normal, almost beautiful seeing her body physically deteriorate the way she felt inside.

Time was irrelevant, in the dark confines of the crawl space night and day merged into one long today, locked away in a windowless cell. She stayed trapped in her temporary mortuary with only the company of her now bloating form, her abdomen fully extended from the accumulation of gases within her body cavities expanding. The horrendous site and putrid smell from her rotting corpse fueled the fire growing deep inside her.

Violet looked at the abnormality that had formed, giving the ominous appearance of growth _'We'll never be able to have kids.'_ The worlds bounced around the padded confines of her head, her chest began to tighten and constrict as each gasp of air felt like a sea of fire. Appalling feelings of humiliation and rage made the bile raise in her throat as her stomach convulsed in spasms.

Knowledge brings consequences, some greater then the actions themselves. She didn't know what tore at her more, that she herself could never live a life that involved love and children or that the boy she had once idly envisioned such vanities with created a fiendish offspring with the mother who had given her life.

'_All this time I thought I was protecting you, but you were protecting me.' _The static of her words coming back to haunt her were in pale comparison to the repulsive sounds from the fluids seeping from her mouth and nose. The once creamy porcelain skin was now blanched, bloodless and marbled, undertones of grey painted the now rupturing flesh.

The wretched smell from the accumulation of purging gases was a welcome distraction that pulled her away from her thoughts. It wasn't until the maggots started to form that she began to prey. The sight of the skin slipping from the body, hair detaching, pooling around the body reminded her of the hell she was really in. The rippling wave moment of the bugs borrowing in, laying havoc to her remains made cringe.

The purged fluids began to accumulate around her emaciated corpse, the foul liquid slowly decaying away at the tissue and other bodily remains. Her slender fingers tangled, pulling at the delicate hair. She tried to dissociate, loose herself to a time where things felt right. Where there was some glimmer of happiness in the horizon.

'_I care about your feelings more than mine. I love you.' _The memory cuts her sharper then any blade, his voice resonating deep with in her, awakening things she had forced dormant. _'I would never let anybody or anything hurt you. I've never felt that way about anyone.'_ She desperately clings to his words, searching for the truth buried in his lies.

She rationalizes, makes up excuses and reasons for his past misdoings. Excusing his indiscretions didn't numb the pain from the realization that some things go past the point of redemption. It wouldn't stop her from manipulating fate in her mind to justify the end means though.

Violet began to bargain in vain with the powers that be for a way out of her despair. Endless things she would do, change, give up only to feel for a split second the relief from all this pain. She finally began to realize the true magnitude of her loss.

Her mind began to wind down as her body was all but dried out as what remaining flesh was consumed by insects. _'I used to think you were like me. You were attracted to the darkness. But, Tate you are the darkness.' _In silence she reflected on her words. This was her penance for her wrong doings, she opened herself to this misery, she took his sins onto herself.

'_I love you Tate, But I can't forgive you. You have to pay for what you did, all the pain you caused, all the sorrow.' _A calm crept over her, the type that only comes with the acceptance of the inevitable. The numb hollowed void inside her began to heal, it would never go away but it won't consume.

She was no longer the strong willed girl who blindly fell in love with a boy who gave her first flower. The strong, fierce independent girl who took after her mother. A girl who took to many pills to sleep to stop the numbing ache. She was dead.

All that remained of _that _Violet was dry skin, cartilage, and bones. _She_ was just organic material broken down into simpler forms of matter. For to long others had impacted Violet, molding and bending her till she finally broke.

Who remained was yet to be determined, but in this afterlife she had eternity to become who ever she wanted be, free of the influences of others. She accepted her fate being trapped in this house, she would not accept defeat, succumb to the darkness like the one who broke her heart.


End file.
